User blog:ToaSintras777/Christmas MOCs and a Happy New year!
Greetings Friends/Enemies/Strangers/traitors/etc etc. I haven't been very active lately because of schoolwork and i was mainly busy with other things, so without further ado, I shall say that I hope you all had a happy Christmas and welcome to 2016! Anyway as I have previously hinted at a Christmas MOC on my Halloween Special MOC (My first MOC on the wiki), and after putting it off for so long I can finally present "them" to you, yes plural, here they are... Decora, Toa of Christmas Decora is one of the two main Toa of Christmas along with his sister Snoli. He is reported to only be seen at Christmas time, along with a drop in crime and threats from evil forces. He carries a long sword, with his knight-like sheild (more pictures of them soon). He will work along with the Toa if need be, and is usually quiet and a little secretive. He can be protective about his sister, and tries to keep her safe at any cost. He has large power over colour rays and mind reading, also he is an expert swordsman. I made him with a custom body, that I will admit, is quite rubbish and not amazing, but i didn't really want to go for an inika build, and I kinda wanted these MOC's to be a little bit more exciting and creative, anyway onto the next! Snoli, Toa of Christmas Snoli is the second of the Toa of Christmas along with her brother Decora. She often helps out her brother fight dangerous threats and the Makuta that plan to capture them. She carries dual katana-like swords, and a large icy sheild (again, more pictures of them will come out soon). She is commonly curious and likes to be around the Toa. She likes her brother, but finds him overprotective and annoying for being so worried about her all the time. She has strong powers consisting of, control over icy weather, control over snow and levitation. She is also an expert swordman. Again, I made her with the same custom body structure, but gave her less broad shoulders and unfortunately, yes i know, nuva boobs, now i know they're overused and a bit boring, but I used them because despite this, they are still effective (plus i couldn't go through the stress of trying to make her look more feminine as it took so long to come up with their body designs lol) But thats it for the Christmas MOC's and next i have a little suprise in the form of my first MOC in 2016! He is Kolagn (pronounced Ko-lag-n) and he is a Toa of stone, I used some CCBS pieces from the Pohatu, Master of stone set that i recieved this christmas and combined it with some other tan and brown pieces i had. Now, there may not be a lot of brown on this moc, simply because I don't have a lot of brown pieces sadly. But here it is anyway! Kolagn, Toa of stone Kolagn is a desert wanderer, mainly a scout or patroler for the Toa, because of his great training. He carries Dual custom swords that he uses with great skill. He can control desert sand and create dust-storms, he can create powerful tornados. I made him with a custom body and used CCBS pieces for the arms and legs. I hope you like him and feedback is appreciated! Category:Blog posts